S'more sex french version
by Hamataroo
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de Trizfores. Lucius déteste les sucreries et les desserts. Apprendra -t il à les aimer avec l'aide de sa femme sexy, Hermione? Un OS graveleux ;


**Auteur: **Trizfores

Traductrice: moi

Couple: Lucius / Hermione

Disclaim: Rien n'est à moi !!! L'histoire est à Trizfores qui m'a gentiment accordée la traduction de son One SHot. Et les personnage sont à notre idole J.K Rowling.

ATTENTION: Après ceci, vous aurez envie de chocolat XD

* * *

**D**evant une cheminée, dans la chambre du maître du Manoir Malfoy, Hermione Malfoy était assise sur un matelas très doux et confortable. Il était tard dans la nuit, et son mari n'était toujours pas rentré.

Pour le moment, elle prenait actuellement son dessert – des some more pour être exact. Plus tôt, elle avait dîné seule. Ça ne s'était pas produit souvent, seulement quand son mari était terriblement occupé. Elle savait que ça allait être une de ces nuit, puisqu'il lui avait parlé d'une réunion avec des membres du conseil de sa compagnie, et ces réunions duraient toujours plusieurs heures.

Hermione s'était heureusement reposée, car elle fredonna pour elle même, plaçant un marshmallow au bout d'une pique. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu des S'mores remontait à des années. C'était toujours un casse-croûte amusant à manger quand elle était plus jeune. Des souvenirs de son passé remontèrent, se rappelant les jours où elle avait l'habitude de les faire dehors dans les bois avec ses parents pendant le camping, où son père voulait aller pêcher. Bien sûr c'était une autre époque, quand ses parents étaient encore vivants.

«T'ai je déjà dit combien Parkinson me cassait le cul ? » se plaignit Lucius, à propos du père de Pansy. Il s'arrêta, pas loin de Hermione, notant que la disposition des sièges avait changée.

Les chaises, le sofa et la table basse n'étaient plus devant la cheminée. Au lieu de cela, il y avait un matelas sur le plancher avec juste un simple drap blanc dessus. Il n'y avait aucun oreiller, couverture ou édredon ni rien de la sorte. Son épouse était assise au bord, à la manière indienne, portant une de ses chemises grises, et faisant quelque chose d'étrange avec des biscuits de Graham, des guimauves, et une bouteille de sirop de chocolat.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Lucius. »

« Que fais tu avec le feu ? » demanda Lucius, déposant sa canne contre le coin de leur lit à baldaquin.

« Enlève tes vêtements et met toi à l'aise. » lui dit Hermione. « Viens faire des s'mores avec moi. »

Lucius fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit, enlevant jusqu'à son boxer, laissant ses vêtements en tas sur le sol. Il s'approcha ensuite de sa femme, s'assit et l'embrassa rapidement. « Faire quoi ? » dit il en fronçant les sourcils.

« S'mores, » répondit-elle. Hermione commença alors à lui expliquer de quoi il s'agissait. « Une petite douceur moldue généralement faite au dessus d'un feu de camp. Tu as déjà dîné ? »

« Nous avons eu notre réunion à l'hôtel Wizhigh, donc oui, j'ai déjà dîné. »

« Bien, alors prends le dessert avec moi. » Elle retira la guimauve du feu, et demanda à Lucius de lui passer deux biscuits Graham.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas friands de bonbons, » lui rappela Lucius, tandis qu'il la regardait recouvrir la guimauve de sirop de chocolat avant de la mettre entre deux biscuits, ce qui formait une sorte de sandwich. « C'est brûlé. Tu vas réellement manger de la nourriture brûlée ? Une guimauve brûlée ? »

« C'est ce qui rend ça délicieux, Lucius, » lui dit Hermione, avant d'en prendre une bouchée. Elle lécha le sirop qui coulait sur son menton avec un grand sourire, avant qu'elle ne lui en propose un.

« Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? » Lucius fronça les sourcils en reculant légèrement, ses yeux se plissant devant l'étrange repas.

« S'more » annonça Hermione, en essayant de le rapprocher de sa bouche.

Lucius déplaça sa tête sur le côté, de peur d'en manger. « Drôle de nom pour un dessert brûlé. »

« C'est parce que les gens en veulent encore plus. Allez Lucius ! » dit Hermione, se plaçant à califourchon sur ses genoux. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus l'éviter. « Crois moi, c'est vraiment bon. »

« Je déteste les sucreries ! » dit-il, les dents serrées. Il garda la bouche fermée quand il sentit le biscuit toucher ses lèvres.

« Ouvre, » l'encouragea t elle. « Tu as besoin d'édulcorants. »

Lucius laissa échapper un faible grognement, ouvrant légèrement la bouche sans y penser. Hermione en profita pour placer une partie du S'more dans sa bouche. Après s'être vu forcé d'en prendre une bouchée, il mâcha lentement. Même si c'était trop sucré, ce n'était pas mauvais. « Alors, tu dis que je ne suis pas assez sucré ? » demanda t il après avoir avalé.

« Tu es assez sucré pour moi Lu. Je ne me serais pas mariée avec toi si tu ne l'étais pas. » répondit Hermione. Elle poussa ensuite le dernier morceau dans sa propre bouche, retirant les miettes au coin de la bouche de Lucius avec son pouce. « A ton tour. » lui dit elle en lui tendant la pique et une guimauve.

Avec un grognement, Lucius plaça la guimauve au bout de la pique, et la fit griller au dessus du feu. Quand il fut assez noirci au goût d'Hermione, il secoua la tête après avoir fait un S'more. « C'est un bazar collant ! » siffla -t il. Il la regarder jouir de son repas, et refusa d'en prendre un autre morceau quand elle lui en proposa. « Tu aimes ça n'est ce pas ? Faire ça et le manger. »

« Le désordre des S'mores n'est que la moitié du plaisir. »

« Le désordre n'est jamais amusant, » déclara Lucius avec un air renfrogné.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Hermione avec un sourire cruel.

Lucius arqua un sourcil. Il savait qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête, au vue de la lueur dans ses yeux.

Hermione mit une autre guimauve sur sa pique. « Et si nous prenions les biscuits Graham ? »

« Ce sera encore plus désordre. » répondit Lucius.

« Un désordre, je suis sûre que tu aimeras. » ricana Hermione.

« Que prépares-tu, femme ? Je n'aime pas les S'mores. Faire ça sera encore pire. »

Hermione testa la température de la guimauve avec les doigts. Quand elle sut qu'elle ne le brûlerait pas, elle la déchira en deux et regarda le blanc. « Je veux un S'more Lucius Malfoy. »

« Qu'est ce que- » Un sifflement sortit de sa bouche quand elle mit la moitié de la guimauve sur l'un de ses mamelons, puis sur l'autre. « Femme maudite, ça brûle ! »

« Tu survivras Lucius, je suis sûre, » dit-elle de façon séduisante avant de l'obliger à se coucher. Ses yeux glissaient sur son corps merveilleux. Malgré son âge, il était bien tonique et musclé. Il ne vieillissait pas aussi vite que les moldus. Dans son boxer, il était encore plus délectable, elle se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres.. « Ton boxer à la couleur du chocolat. On peut l'enlever et recouvrir ton corps de vrai chocolat. ». Elle atteignit la bouteille et recouvrit ses mamelons couvert de guimauve avec le sirop.

Lucius pouvait sentir son sang affluer vers son aine. Un profond gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge, tandis qu'il sentait Hermione manger la guimauve puis sucer son mamelon.

« Je ne t'entends plus te plaindre, » dit-elle contre sa peau, avant de lécher son torse, faisant la même chose de l'autre côté. Elle pouvait le sentir durcir sous elle, comme elle pouvait se sentir brûler de désir. « Délicieux ! »

Lucius était sur le point de s'asseoir et de rouler sur elle, mais fut stoppé par ses mains poussant fermement sur son torse. « Et moi ? » protesta –t il. « Je veux ma S'more Hermione Malfoy. »

« J'ai encore faim Lucius, alors reste sage. » Elle retira sa chemise. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas droit à un avant goût. » Elle frappa sa main quand il tenta de toucher un de ses seins. « Maintenant soit sage, dans le cas contraire tu ne recevras pas de récompense sucrée. »

Comme un bon garçon, Lucius obéit docilement. Il plaça ses mains sagement à côté de lui et admira le corps de sa femme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en la voyant arroser son abdomen à lui avec du chocolat. Il savait ce qu'elle allait faire, et ca sonnait comme l'enfer, un enfer de douces tortures. Mais il savait que tout allait empirer.

Hermione glissa le long de ses cuisses et de ses jambes, et se pencha, plantant des baisers tout le long de son corps. « Tu as bon goût, mais c'est encore mieux avec du chocolat. Ou est-ce l'inverse ? » Sa langue appuya sur sa peau, tentant de nettoyer chaque goutte de sirop du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais si ce n'était pas possible en une seule fois.

Lucius pouvait juste la regarder, appréciant chaque instant. Il fut tenté de fermer les yeux, mais conserva les paupières ouvertes.

« Qu'avons-nous ici ? » roucoula Hermione, devant son boxer. Il y avait un renflement plus que clair sous le tissu, formant une tente. « Est-ce que ce petit veut sortir et jouer ? »

« Je ne suis pas petit ! » rétorqua Lucius en se rasseyant et la regardant.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ce cette manière. » dit Hermione à genoux. « Et rien n'est petit chez toi. » Elle se rapprocha de lui et mordilla le lobe de son oreille. « Tu es mon mari viril, avec un gros sexe satisfaisant. Et la maintenant, je le veux dans ma bouche avant de l'avoir dans ma chatte serrée. »

Sans attendre, Lucius était de nouveau allongé, et son boxer était jeté à côté. Il fixait sa femme qui elle-même regardait son érection avec gourmandise. Son regard s'intensifia tandis qu'elle le recouvrait de chocolat jusqu'à son aine.

C'était nouveau non seulement pour lui, mais pour eux deux. Lucius et Hermione n'avait jamais ajouté de nourriture dans leur vie sexuelle. Leur vie sexuelle n'était jamais ennuyeuse, mais ceci avait une nouvelle portée. Malgré le fait que c'était un désordre collant, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Lucius était tellement excité que son sexe frétillait d'excitation sous son regard.

Hermione caressa Lucius avec sa main, le sirop était devenu une sorte de merveilleux lubrifiant. Elle admira le haut de son sexe, et vit une goute de pré-cum sortir et toucher le sirop qui se trouvait à proximité. Tirant la langue, elle goutta et taquina la fente. Le mélange léger était bon. Après l'avoir un peu léché, elle ouvrit largement la bouche et permit à sa bouche de le couvrir autant qu'elle le pouvait.

« Hermione… » grogna Lucius, ses hanches bougeant légèrement, ses yeux révulsés. « Fuck ! »

« Mmm… » dit Hermione, autour de son sexe. Elle ouvrit un peu plus la gorge tandis qu'il atteignait le fond de sa bouche. Elle montait et descendait sur lui tandis que ses mains était occupées. L'une le caressait en rythme tandis que l'autre caressait ses testicules. « Délicieux ! » dit elle, souriant en levant les yeux vers lui.

« N'arrête pas, s'il te plaît amour. », Lucius gémit de frustration. « Plus….plus…. »

« Tu veux un s'more Lucius ? » le taquina t elle. « Il y a un instant, tu as dit que n'aimait pas ça. »

« Oui, » répondit –il, hochant la tête avec enthousiasme. « Mais ça, j'aime. »

« Et ça ? » demanda Hermione, en pressant un peu plus ses testicules dans sa main. « J'aime les boules de chocolat pour le dessert. » avant que Lucius n'ai pu répondre, elle posa sa bouche autour, taquinant doucement avec sa langue. Quand elle eut fini avec une, elle passa à l'autre.

Lucius était au paradis des S'more. Il était torturé, mais de la plus douce des manières. La sensation de la bouche de Hermione le taquinant… il en voulait davantage. Quand il sentit sa bouche commencer à montrer et descendre autour de sa longueur, il plaça ses mains sur sa tête et commença à faire l'amour à sa bouche. Assez rapidement, il ne pouvait plus la regarder et commença à pousser en elle avec les yeux fermés.

Hermione sourit autour du sexe de son mari. Les grognements et les gémissements lui disaient qu'elle faisait bien les choses. Pour tout le monde, Lucius était un homme qui ne perdait jamais son sang froid. Mais pas avec elle. Elle aimait quand il perdait son contrôle pendant le sexe, et c'était à cause d'elle, uniquement à cause d'elle.

Les minutes passaient, et c'était trop. Lucius sentit le pincement familier dans ses testicules. « Je vais venir ! » prévint –il.

Hermione ne pouvait pas parler autour du sexe de Lucius, et gémit autour de lui. Le rythme de sa bouche et de ses mains accéléra. En gros, elle l'encourageait à jouir dans sa bouche.

« Fuck ! Hermione ! » rugit Lucius tandis qu'il se laissait aller. Il grogna en s'enfonçant dans sa bouche, libérant sa semence.

Quand elle sentit sa semence frapper le fond de sa gorge, Hermione cessa ses mouvements et avala avec avidité. Elle avala tout jusqu'à la dernière goutte, appréciant le goût différent de sa jouissance et du chocolat.

Une fois cela fait, elle le libéra doucement de sa bouche, léchant une dernière fois la tête sensible. En silence, elle remonta sur lui, en plaçant ses paumes gluantes sur son corps.

« C'était… incroyable. » commenta Lucius, haletant. Il tourna la tête vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. « Tu es incroyable. » Il l'embrassa encore, et la seconde fois il fut plus profond et passionné. Soudain il sentit une chose collante dans son cou et ses cheveux. « Recule tes mains sorcière ! » grogna t il. Ses cheveux étaient sa fierté.

« Oh chut Lucius, » gronda Hermione. « Tu veux dire que tu veux stopper une incroyable partie de sexe pour tes cheveux? »

Lucius grogna juste, pas vraiment capable de répondre à cette question.

Hermione pouffa. « Je promets de laver tout ça plus tard. Maintenant, tu veux encore ton S'more Hermione Malfoy ? »

« C'est le dessert que j'attendais. » répondit Lucius tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur elle. Il attrapa une pique et une guimauve, lui ordonnant de le chauffer sur le feu. Après, il saisit la bouteille de sirop de chocolat, et commença à en verser sur elle. Puis la guimauve, après avoir testé la température.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en regardant Lucius écrire la lettre M sur un côté de son ventre. La guimauve gluante était son outil d'écriture, alors qu'il tentait d'écrire un L sur l'autre côté. « Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec la nourriture ? » demanda t elle.

« Et ton mari ne t'as jamais dit que tu étais à lui, et uniquement à lui ? » demanda t il, satisfait d'avoir ses initiales sur elle. Et en plus, elle avait déjà l'air délicieuse à croquer.

« Je ne pourrais pas être à un autre. »

« Evidemment ! » Lucius pencha la tête et réclama ses lèvres avec sa bouche. Sa langue s'affrontant violemment avec la sienne. Son corps se mit sur elle, la plaquant contre le sol, oubliant son œuvre d'art. Tandis qu'il se dégageait du baiser, il sentit le devant de son corps tout collant, et se haussa à la force de ses bras pour regarder.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire en le voyant froncer les sourcils. « Tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture. Tut, tut, tut. » taquina –t elle, passant son doigt sur le chocolat. Elle le mit ensuite dans sa bouche et le suça comme elle l'avait fait avec son sexe un peu plus tôt. « Hum ! »

« Tu penses vraiment que tu es la seule à pouvoir jouer ? » demanda Lucius, frustré. Immédiatement il lui vint une idée. Il attrapa la bouteille de sirop à nouveau. Avec son autre main, il caressa jusqu'entre ses jambes, caressant ses lèvres, et poussant deux doigts en elle. Il fut heureux de la sentir très humide, plus que prête, mais elle allait devoir attendre encore un peu.

« Oh oui ! » cria Hermione, surprise. L'excitation entre ses jambes devenait de plus en plus intense, et ses caresses exactement à cet endroit étaient tout à fait ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Comme ça ? » demanda –t il.

« Plus ! » demanda t elle, s'agitant contre sa main.

« Et ça ? » Lucius sortit ses doigts, et plaça l'ouverture de la bouteille juste devant l'entrée. Après avoir enfoncé le bout du goulot en elle, il appuya, et regarda ses yeux s'ouvrir de stupéfaction.

Hermione le regarda avec surprise en étant appuyée sur ses coudes. Elle pouvait sentir le sirop enduire son intérieur, et elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle se sentait très excitée. C'était comme quand Lucius jouissait en elle, mais en moins épais.

« Je ne peux plus attendre pour goûter mon spécial S'more. » Sur ce, Lucius plaça sa tête entre les cuisses de sa femme et lécha. Son jus sucré mélangé au chocolat était vraiment le meilleur dessert qu'il n'ait jamais goûté.

« Lucius, » son nom s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione, impuissante elle retomba sur le dos. Elle voulait toujours le regarder, mais parfois, sont cerveau se transformait en bouillie, et son corps répondait à son toucher sans même y penser.

Lucius taquina son clitoris, qui était également couvert du délectable sirop. Ses doigts poussèrent en elle continuellement, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir le familier tremblement de ses muscles. Il savait qu'elle allait bientôt jouir. « Joui Hermione, » demanda –t il. « Je peux le sentir que tu vas bientôt venir. Viens ! »

« Argh ! » Hermione cria, alors qu'elle crispait sa main dans ses cheveux. Brusquement, ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans son crâne.

Lucius retira immédiatement ses doigts, et les remplaça par sa langue. Il avala son jus qui coulait tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec le clitoris. Quand l'orgasme commença à se rapprocher, il se mit à genoux et caressa sa nouvelle érection. Sans un mot il entra en elle, serrant les mâchoires tandis qu'il sentait son orgasme autour de lui.

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi coquin, » dit Hermione, tandis qu'elle tendait les bras et les enroulaient autour de son cou. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de lui, ses chevilles se croisant au niveau de son coxys. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit à la vue de son visage Sali. Il ressemblait à un enfant avec du chocolat partout autour de la bouche, sur le menton et les joues.

Lucius lui-même se baissa vers elle, plaçant ses mains sous ses épaules et la garda là. « Je n'ai jamais aimé les bonbons jusqu'à maintenant. »

Hermione tira Lucius vers elle pour l'embrasser, dégustant le chocolat et sa propre saveur. « Baise-moi, Lucius ! » demanda t elle. « Baise-moi s'il te plaît. »

Sans perdre une seconde, Lucius lui obéit. Il la recula jusqu'à ce que la tête de son érection coïncide avec son entrée. Et il poussa avec force.

Le rythme était rapide et fougueux. Il n'y avait rien de lent, il la baisait, ne lui faisait pas l'amour. Grognements, gémissements et le mot « baiser » était la langue qu'ils parlaient entre eux.

« Lucius, » grogna Hermione. Elle se sentait sur le point de jouir. « Je vais….putain !....bientôt jouir. »

« Alors vient, » lui dit Lucius tandis qu'il accélérait le rythme de ses pénétrations. « Viens autour de mon sexe. »

L'orgasme d'Hermione la frappa de plein fouet. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière dans un cri silencieux alors que son corps se tordait de façon incontrôlable.

« Putain ! Putain ! » Lucius jura en poussant du mieux qu'il pouvait en elle. Ses testicules se serrèrent brusquement et il hurla son nom, déversant sa semence en elle.

Quand ils furent tous les deux descendus de leur sommet orgasmique, ils étaient devenus un tas de membres enchevêtrés. Ils tentaient tous les deux de reprendre leur souffle. Il était encore en elle, en partie dur refusant de se retirer d'elle.

Lucius posa sa tête sur les seins doux d' Hermione. Ses yeux rivés sur le mamelon recouvert de chocolat qui semblait l'appeler. Avec douceur, il prit le téton dans sa bouche et suça comme le ferait un bébé avec sa mère.

Hermione poussa Lucius de sa poitrine, ne se sentant pas capable d'en prendre plus.

« S'more amour, » demanda t il en frottant doucement son nez contre le sien.

« Pas plus, » dit Hermione à bout de souffle. Lucius était un dieu du sexe au lit, tant que Hermione s'en évanouissait presque à chaque orgasme. « Doit se reposer. »

« Doit se baigner, » lui rappela Lucius. Il était tout gluant et refusait de dormir dans un tel état.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle était affaiblie et avait l'impression que ses os avaient fondus. Elle était sûre de ne pas pouvoir tenir debout par elle-même.

« Viens mon amour, je te porterais. » dit Lucius. Il la fit asseoir sur ses genoux, et resta avec ses jambes entourant lâchement sa taille tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux couchés sur leur lit à baldaquin. Les draps égyptiens étaient propres et doux.

Lucius soupira, jouissant de la sensation d'être à nouveau propre tandis qu'il attira sa femme contre lui. Bientôt il s'endormit également, pensant à des framboises et à du champagne pour la prochaine fois.

* * *

J'espère que ma traduction vous a plu :D je suis désolée pour les fautes. En espérant vous avoir donné envie de vous munir d'une bouteille de sirop de chocolat ;)


End file.
